Happy Birthday Lillie
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: It's the day before Lillie's birthday but she never told anyone! She tells everyone she cares about and with her crush Moon coming, she's in for one happy birthday indeed. (In an slight AU. Details inside. Takes place after main game so spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Lillie

 **Hey everyone! So, I finished Moon and I have to say it's the best Pokemon game ever (in my opinion). One of the major factors was the characters and one of them happened to be Lillie. I love Lillie as a character and I love the idea of the shipping of her and the male/female trainer. So, I decided to make a little story about her birthday. Keep in mind, this takes place after the main story so there are spoilers. Also, I should mention this takes place in an AU were Lillie doesn't go to Kanto with her mother, instead it's Gladion. Yeah not the best but work with me here people! Anyway, I talked long enough. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a Sunny morning on Mele Mele Island and was as hot as a Groundon using Lava Plume. Lillie woke up feeling refreshed after a long day of work with Professor Kukui. After Moon because champion of Alola and Gladion left for Kanto with her mother, she asked Kukui could she stay with him. Kukui spared no second thought and said yes right away and Lillie couldn't be happier. Professor Burnet, Kukui's wife, was more than happy to have her stay with them longer. When Lillie got the sleep out of her eyes, she remembered something very important.

 _"Tomorrow is my birthday! I forgot to tell everyone! Then again it's not like it ever mattered."_ She thought. Ever since her mother went insane, she never celebrated her birthday. No presents, no love, not even a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from her mother. Wicke of course would say it and some of the members of the Aether Foundation too, but it wasn't the same. Out of nowhere, Lillie heard a loud sound coming from downstairs in Kukui's house. After that came a voice. A very angry voice at that.

"KUKUI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING POKEMON MOVES IN THE HOUSE?!" shouted Burnet. She put strict rules that no moves where used in the house, to which Kukui broke at least twice a month.

"I know honey but I think I'm on a major breakthrough with Pokemon moves!" replied Kukui trying to defend his actions. Just as he was about to speak up more, Lillie came downstairs. "Ah, good morning Lillie! Woo! Hope I didn't wake you up with Rockruff's moves." Said the Professor before his wife told him to.

"Oh no you didn't wake me up Professor. I just woke up a few minutes before I heard you." Lillie explained. Lillie was debating on telling Kukui and Burnet about her birthday. They were like her second father and mother to her ever since she showed up after escaping the Aether Foundation with Cosmog. All the while thinking this, Burnet caught her in a trance.

"Lillie? Honey is something wrong? You can tell us if anything is wrong you know." Said Burnet, concerned for the girl's wellbeing.

 _"I should tell them. It's not like it's gonna hurt them."_ Thought Lillie. With a loud sigh, Lillie told them what she was thinking. "Well, um, tomorrow is, well, m-my b-birthday. I should have told you sooner but I guess I forgot to. Sorry." Sighed Lillie. Kukui and Burnet looked at the girl with shock all over their faces. Lillie saw this and started to worry. "I-It's okay! I-I should have said something!" explained Lillie not wanting to make the two of them feel bad. Burnet was the first to speak.

"Oh honey. You should have told us. It's not like it would have bothered us." Said Burnet with a warm smile. "I told you before you came into this house, you can tell us anything".

"I know. It's just that….well….I forgot. I haven't celebrated my birthday in years." Said Lillie. Kukui then spoke.

"I guess that would explain it then. Well, I guess we can take the day off tomorrow. What do ya say honey?" shouted Kukui with a wide grin on his face. Lillie was in shock that Kukui would even do this after just finding out. Burnet herself nodded in agreement.

"Why wouldn't we? It's a birthday after all! I'll call my staff at my lab to tell them that I'm not coming in tomorrow." Said Burnet grabbing the phone. Lillie was in tears at this moment. She was so happy that she was about to burst.

"Oh, thank you so much! You don't have to do this you know?"

"Of course we have to! You're family to us." Said Kukui. Lillie was now at a loss for words. For Kukui to say that to her was just amazing to her ears. If she knew this was the reaction she would get if she told them, she would have told them sooner.

"Right then, I guess we better plan then. Lillie, why don't you go see Moon and Hau and tell the two of them about your birthday. I'm sure they would like to join." Suggested Burnet hanging up the phone. Lillie didn't have to think twice and went upstairs to get dressed and go see Moon and Hau. Moon more so. Ever since the storm on Aether Paradise, Lillie grew a major crush on Moon. She didn't even know she liked girls. But Moon was so protective of her that over time, the crush became undying love. She wanted to tell her during Moon's party after she became champion of Alola, but was too embarrassed to do so. She told Hau about her love for Moon and Hau was more than supportive of her. With her birthday, tomorrow, maybe she might be able to tell Moon how she truly feels.

 _"I can try. I can ask Hau to help out if possible. Alright! I'm gonna do it! Tomorrow Moon, you will know the truth!"_

It just so happened that Hau was in Moon's house that morning. Moon was taking a break from staying in the Pokemon League since all the battles were getting too much for her and needed a break. Hau was more than happy to comply.

"So, Moon, what do you want to do today now that you are on a break?" asked Hau.  
 **  
**"Honestly Hau, I don't know. Maybe we can hang out with Lillie today. Been a while since I got to talk to her that wasn't over the phone." Said Moon. Unknown to Lillie, Moon loved Lillie as well. She was a lot quieter about it but told Hau when some time had passed. When she told him, Hau already knew Lillie loved her too. This made Hau smile and laugh whenever the two of them talk about one another. He wished he could tell them, but kept his word. Just as they were about to go see Lillie, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Lisa, Moon's mom. Lillie let herself in with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, good morning Lillie! I didn't expect to see you so early today." Said Lisa.

"Morning Miss Lisa. I wanted to see Moon. Is she here today?" asked Lillie. She didn't know Moon was on a break as Moon wanted to surprise her.

"Yes she is dear. She in her room with Hau. You can go in by yourself I'm sure." Said Lisa.

 _"Perfect! The two of them are here! Makes my job much quicker!"_ thought Lillie. "Thank you Miss Lisa. Have a nice day." Said Lillie bowing her head. She knocked on the bedroom door before walking in. She saw Moon and Hau on the floor.

"Hey Lillie! Guess what? Moon is taking a break from battling! We can hang out more together right!" Said Hau jumping up and down on the spot.

"That's great Moon! In fact that's perfect because I need to tell you two something." Explained Lillie. Even though she was more excited than nervous, she found it hard to say what she wanted. With a big sigh like what she did with Kukui and Burnet, she told the two of them. "Tomorrow is my birthday. And I was wondering if you two would like to come to Professor Kukui's house tomorrow afternoon. If that's okay with you." Said Lillie, finally getting it off her chest. Moon and Hau were speechless. She never told them about her birthday too of course. Hau was the first to speak this time.

"Of course I will come! It's my friend's birthday! Why wouldn't I come!? You're coming too, right Moon?" said Hau, looking at Moon.

"Like you even have to ask! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" shouted Moon with excitement in her voice. _"I need to get her a present. Something that she would like. What doesn't she like in fact? Maybe I can tell her how I feel about her tomorrow too. Maybe. Just maybe."_

"Watch out Lillie! You're gonna have the best birthday ever tomorrow! Just you wait and see!" shouted Hau, running out the door to go and buy presents for Lillie.

"He never runs out of energy, doesn't he Moon?" said Lillie, turning to Moon. Moon couldn't help but laugh at Lillie's comment about Hau.

"You're not far from the truth Lillie. Whether it be Malasada's or trials, Hau is off like a speeding bullet. Makes it weird when I see him slow down." Explained Moon.

"Well I better go back to Professor Kukui's lab. I want to help with his research today. Hopefully he doesn't mind." Said Lille.

"I'm sure he'll be more than grateful for it Lillie. You never rest yourself, never mind Hau!" said Moon in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Says you, Miss Champion of Alola!" Snapped Lillie.

"Okay we all need to rest. Guess tomorrow is a good starting point. I'll see you tomorrow Lillie!" shouted Moon as Lillie walked out of the house.

"See you tomorrow too!" Said Lillie. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day. With a confession looming over her head, one thought remained in her head. " _How in the name of Arceus am I going say this?"_

 **Well that's the first chapter of two. Hope it was a good enough. Chapter two will be coming soon so stay tuned! Also, reviews of any nature are welcomed, just don't be a twat about it. Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Lillie Chapter 2**

 **Alright time for chapter two. I hope to make this one a bit longer. So, let's not waste any time and get right into it! WOO!**

 ***The Next Day***

The sun was once again shining bright and the air had a cool breeze, a perfect combination thought Lillie. Today was her birthday and she was excited. She never got the time to tell Lana, Mallow or the others about her birthday, but next year for sure. However, something felt off. Normally this would be the time Burnet would yell at Kukui for "studying" in the house. But not a sound was heard. It was so quiet you could hear a Ratatta scamper across the floor. Worried, Lillie skipped getting dressed for a few minutes to see what was up. In her pyjama's, she hurried way downstairs but there was no sign of live. Lillie started to worry even more.

 _"Maybe they didn't really care and just went to work early. I got excited over nothing."_ Thought Lillie, upset almost to tears. She walked back to the stairs when her train of thought was suddenly stopped.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Kukui and Burnet, jumping up from behind the kitchen table. Lillie was so surprised she fell down the three steps she was on and landed on her back.

"Oh my Arceus! Honey, you alright?!" shouted Burnet in a panic. Lillie, still on the ground was crying. But not from being in pain, but in joy. Slowly she got up and hugged Burnet and Kukui for dear life.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I thought you would have forgotten!" said Lillie, crying into Kukui's chest.

"Oh come on Lillie. It's not like we were hit with Amnesia last night. Of course we remembered!" said Kukui. The two of them weren't wearing their normal lab clothes. For once, Kukui was wearing a shirt and some blue jeans. Burnet was wearing a blue t-shirt and long black trousers. It was very odd for Lillie seeing them without a hint of their lab wear but at least it was refreshing. Kukui then went around the table and picked up something and put it on the table. It was a present with Pikachu designed wrapping paper. "Burnet and I couldn't decide what to get you together, so we got presents on our own." Said Kukui while Burnet placed hers on the table next to her. Burnet's present was in Jigglypuff wrapping and was smaller than Kukui's but Lillie didn't care about the size. She was happy to get presents at all.

"Oh you shouldn't have. I don't know what to open first." Said Lillie. Closing her eyes, she picked at random. The present she picked was from Burnet. She carefully unwrapped the wrapping and saw a plain white box. She opened the box and her mouth opened so wide you swore it hit the floor. Inside was a white shirt with buttons and long white trousers. Lillie was on the verge of tears again. "Oh thank you so much Mom!" spurted out Lillie before cupping her mouth. Her face was red with embarrassment after calling Burnet her mom. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that. It just came out of my mouth a-at random!" explained Lillie, trying the make the situation less embarrassing than it already was. Burnet, however, was smiling wildly. She treated Lillie like her own daughter since Kukui and her didn't have a child. To hear Lillie, call her mom was unbelievable.

"It's alright honey. I don't mind you calling me Mom." explained Burnet, keeping her warm smile on her. "I'm glad you love your present. I knew you loved the colour white and I felt that you might have been sick of wearing shorts and skirts so I got you these. You can wear them today if you like." said Burnet. Lillie nodded and decided to move to Kukui's present. Like Burnet, she carefully unwrapped the present. This one was in a big black box. She lifted the lid off and once again was stunned. Inside was a brand new high power telescope. She lifted the parts out of the box and was still in shock with the present.

"I have a confession to make. You never said you liked looking up into space. One day I was in your room cleaning and you left your diary open. It happened to be on the page when you wrote about how much you love looking up at the stairs as it reminds you of Cosmog. That's all I read! But I remembered that and I decided to get you this." explained Kukui. Burnet looked at him with a face of annoyance for looking at a young girl's diary.

"It's okay Dad, I understand. Y-You don't mind if I call you D-Dad, do you?" asked Lillie, worried that the answer would be no. Kukui simply smiled and said;

"Lillie, even though you have just been with us for less than a year, I've always seen you as my own daughter. Of course I don't mind you calling me Dad." said Kukui. Lillie once again was crying tears of joy. She never expected to be so loved ever since the last few years on Aether Paradise. Without hesitation, she ran to the two of them and gave them the biggest hug she could give.

"Thank you so much, Mom and Dad. You are the best parents I have ever had." said Lillie. Of course Lillie had her real mom in Kanto with Gladion, but ever since her mother went insane she never saw her as her mother anymore. She saw a mother figure in Burnet but most importantly, a father figure in Kukui. Being able to call them both as Mom and Dad was weird at first but she knew she'd warm up to the idea.

"Okay kiddo, we got to get dressed. Why don't you go into the city by yourself and buy a few things? Little bit extra from us you can say." said Kukui handing over ten thousand poke dollars to Lillie. Lillie knew in her own heart and soul she wouldn't spend this money all at once so she went upstairs, got dressed in her new clothes and took five thousand out of the money she got and put the rest in a Spoink bank. She downstairs to eat the breakfast Burnet was making (pancakes with Oran berries). She ate quicker than normal and headed outside into Hau'oli City.

It took less than a half an hour to get to the city. Lillie decided to go into some of the shops in the shopping mall to see if there was something that caught her eye. She went from clothes shops, book shops and even the video game store (she was a closeted gamer). She came out with a bag of stuff that she bought with the money. Just before she left the shop, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a jewellery store and on the display window was a lovely pearl necklace. It shined brightly and Lillie's eyes sparkled. However, she only just noticed the sign below it. It stated "Reserved for paid customer". This upset Lillie but she took it in her stride.

 _"Oh well, maybe some other time. I wonder if I should go see Hau and Moon?"_ thought Lillie. She wondered if Hau and Moon got her presents. Of course she wouldn't have minded if they didn't, after all she only just told them yesterday about her birthday. All the while, she was wondering how she should tell Moon about how she feels. _"Maybe I'll tell her straight up, no messing about. Maybe in my room where everything is private. Maybe after Hau leaves so it can be just us. Then again, I don't want to be mean to Hau. Wait! I'll tell him what I have planned and maybe he will understand!"_ thought Lillie. Question was, where in Arceus's name was he. Didn't take her a second later to notice him in the Malasada restaurant. _"Of course you would be here."_ thought Lillie. She opened the door and walked over to Hau's table, were he was too busy eating a Malasada to notice her sitting down across from him. Finally, he looked up at her.

"OH! Hey Lillie! Happy Birthday! Sorry I didn't notice you. I have your present ready but I wanna give it to you later when we are at Professor Kukui's house. Is that alright?" asked Hau in-between bites of his Malasada.

"Yeah that's fine Hau. I'm glad you even got me anything." said Lillie, being honest. Lillie then decided to ask Hau about where Moon was. "Say Hau, is Moon in town?" asked Lillie.

"She's not. She told me last night that she was going somewhere. She told me that she was going to be at your party no question about it, she'll just be a little late than she hoped." explained Hau. Lillie knew Moon was good to her word and decided not to make a fuss about it.

"Okay. So I want you to hear me out on this. So you know that I love Moon?" asked Lillie to which Hau nodded. "Well I think I want to tell her how I feel tonight. Thing is, I want to do it privately. So I was wondering, you don't mind, leaving us alone later tonight. I don't want you leave you out of the fun, I mean this is later on during the night so-" said Lillie before Hau cut her off.

"Say no more Lillie! I get what you're saying. I know how you feel about this and well I'm sure I'll just mess it up if I was with the two of you when you say it." said Hau with excitement in his voice.

"It's not that you'd ruin it. It's more than I'll be embarrassed if someone was watching. Thanks for understanding Hau." said Lillie. Unknown to Lillie, Hau was super excited what was about to happen. Moon already told Hau she was going to confess tonight as well and that she was going to get not one, but two presents for Lillie. Lillie was going to have a party that she would never forget.

 ***Later that evening***

Lillie was getting ready for the party Kukui and Burnet were throwing for her. She still wore her new clothes but had a quick shower to freshen herself up. She went downstairs to see the table covered in food. It was one heck of a feast. Kukui came in from the living room and spotted Lillie.

"Hey kiddo! This came in the mail for you." said Kukui, handing her a letter. Its address was from Kanto. Lillie had a feeling who it was from and decided to open the letter. The letter read;

"Dear Lillie,  
Happy Birthday little sis. I wish I could be there to celebrate with you, but I have to look after mom here in Kanto. I hope you don't mind. Speaking of mom, she's recovering well. She's still spacing out but she is coming back to normal. Though Bill said it's going to take a lot more time for her to recover fully. I hope one day you can come and visit when she is more of herself. I got you something but that will be coming another day so please be patient okay. Again, Happy Birthday little sis and I hope to see you soon.  
Lots of love  
Gladion xoxoxox"

Lillie looked at the letter and was crying. She was happy that Gladion was fine and that her mother was recovering. She knows she'll visit them sometime in the future. "Oh Gladion. I hope to see you soon too." said Lillie. She made a mental note to write a thank you letter to him. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Burnet made her way to the door and opened it. On the other side was Hau and Moon. Hau was wearing is normal clothes while Moon was wearing a black tank top with cut jeans. Lillie looked a Moon and blushed. _"She looks so cute in those clothes."_ thought Lillie.

"Happy Birthday Lillie!" shouted Hau so the whole world could hear it. Moon was laughing at how loud Hau was that she almost fell to the floor.

"Happy Birthday Lillie." said Moon, quieter than Hau. In Hau's hands was a box and Moon was holding something from behind her back. Hau was the first one to hand his present.

"Here you go Lillie. I hope you like it." said Hau handing over the box. Lillie opened the box to see a case. Inside the case was a brand-new trainer passport and diary. Lillie was at a loss for words. She knew this meant one thing. "Well this is part one. Moon as part two of your gift." explained Hau. Moon stepped up and held out her hand.

"Here you are Lillie." said Moon. Lillie saw what was in her hands and almost fainted. It was a Pokeball. Lillie took the ball in her hands. "Inside is a Pokemon. Go on, let it out!" said Moon excited to see her reaction. Lillie threw the Pokeball and out came a Mimikyu. Not just any Mimikyu, a shiny one at that. Lillie read about Mimikyu and always wanted to look after one. "I met this little guy a couple of weeks. Poor thing was lonely so I caught him. But I told him about you and he wanted to meet you. So I told him the next best thing, that you are his trainer now." explained Moon. Lillie was over the moon **(HA!)**. She started to walk over to the Mimikyu. Without warning, the Mimikyu jumped into the arms of Lillie and wrapped its arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Aw Mimikyu. I'm so glad you like me already. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." said Lillie. Kukui then walked over to Lillie.

"See, I kinda asked what the two of them what they were planning on getting. When they told me, I knew what I had to do. So Lillie, I would like to ask you something. Would you like to talk on the Island Challenge?" asked Kukui. Lillie was smiling from ear to ear. She knew her answer right away.

"OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" shouted Lillie, louder than Hau a few minutes ago. Everyone laughed and Kukui gave her an Island Challenge pendant.

"You can start whenever you feel like it. Go on your own time and enjoy yourself. If you need any help, feel free to ask Mom, Hau, Moon or myself." said Kukui. Lillie simply nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's get this party started right! WOO!" shouted Kukui as the party begain.

Throughout the party, many laughs were had, games were played and stories were told. One in particular was how Kukui and Burnet met which Lillie found heart-warming to hear her foster mom and dad talk about their first time meeting. However one thing remained in her mind. Moon. It was almost nine at night and Hau was ready to leave. The time was coming and Lillie was more nervous than she had ever been before.

"Okay Lillie, I'm going to head home. Grampa needs me tomorrow so I have to go to sleep early. I hope you and Moon enjoy yourselves." said Hau, knowing what was about to go down. Lillie blushed a bright red from Hau's comment, so did Moon which thankfully Lillie didn't see. Suddenly, an idea popped into Lillie's head.

"Say Moon, why don't you stay here for the night? It will be fun!" said Lillie. Moon thought about it for a while and smiled.

"I would love to. If that's alright with you Professor's?" asked Moon. The two professor's nodded. "I better go tell my Mom and get a change of clothes." said Moon before leaving the house. Lillie ran up the stairs to get it set up for the both of them. She had one bed and there was no way she could sleep on the couch downstairs as it was way too small to sleep on. They would have to sleep in the same bed. This made Lillie redder than Charizard. A few moments passed before Lillie heard a knock on the door. Burnet opened the door to see Moon standing outside with a bag on her back. Burnet told Moon that Lillie was upstairs and she made her way up to the room. "Hey Lillie. I'm ready for tonight." said Moon. In Moon's mind, she was screaming. She had one more present for Lillie and she wanted to confess so badly. She knew she couldn't wait to give her the second present. "Lillie, I have another present for you." said Moon. Lillie was stunned. Another present? What was she thinking?! Moon took out a long thin box and handed it to Lillie. Lillie slowly opened the box and almost dropped it when she saw what was inside.

"Oh. My. Arceus. You didn't. You did not just buy this!" shouted Lillie. Inside was a neckless. The same neckless that Lillie wanted in the jewellery store. Moon was the customer that bought it and she bought it for her. The tears in Lillie were falling fast and she hugged Moon. Moon returned the hug. Lillie knew that she had to tell Moon now. _"This is it Lillie. Sink or Swim."_ thought Lillie. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Moon, I have to tell you something." said Lillie. Moon was listening carefully to what Lillie had to say. In her own mind, Moon was hoping that she was going to say what she always wanted to hear. "Ever since the day you saved me and Nebby in Aether Paradise, my feelings for you have changed. I never thought it would become like this, but after all you have done for me even to this day, it's amazing how I could ever think that. What I want to say Moon is….that….I….l-love you." said Lillie, finally getting the words off her chest. Lillie looked down to the floor, not wanting to see Moon's reaction. However, Moon was tearing up herself. She cupped Lillie's cheeks and the two of them looked into each others eyes.

"Lillie, you won't believe how long I wanted to hear those words. The truth is, I love you too. I've loved you for a very long time. I just was worried you didn't swing that way. I wish I told you sooner." said Moon. Wasting no more time, the two girls closed the gap between them and shared their first kiss. Moon's lips tasted like cherry, more than likely due to the cherries she was eating at the party. The two kissed for what seemed like minutes until they broke apart for air. The two started laughing and kissed again and again and again. Finally, Moon took the neckless and put it on Lillie. "You look beautifully Lillie." said Moon. Lillie once again blushed. The two of them started to make out again. By the time they finished their little make out session, it was very late. The two of them decided to change into their night clothes and go to bed.

"Moon, I love you, so much." said Lillie getting under the covers. Moon follow her and got in the bed and turned to face Lillie.

"I love you too Lillie." said Moon before showering her with kisses on her face. The two of them shared one final kiss before nodding off into slumber land, holding hand in hand. Without a doubt this was the best birthday Lillie ever had.

The End.

 **Oh boy that was a whopper! I'm happy how this turned out. Maybe I might write a squeal to this if I have the time. As always, reviews of any nature are welcomed. I should also ask for feedback on my writing as I wish to improve it in the future. Anyway, enough rambling. As my old man used to say, "If you do it wrong, better not do it at all". Till next time!**

 **(UPDATE! So my stupid ass replaced this chapter with a chapter of my new fic by mistake! So...yeah that was dumb of me. Lucky I saved the file the story was written in. Nearly had a heart attack. Hope you enjoyed anyway!)**


End file.
